


Always There

by Nefism



Category: iAntiVirus
Genre: Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefism/pseuds/Nefism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends are always there for you, even when you feel like the world dropped out from underneath you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> Connor Dustinn and Charlie Manssen are my original characters.

Connor was unfocused as he watched tv, head lolled to the side as he curled into the nook of the couch. He’s been here for a week ever since he woke up Charlie at one in the morning after Dai gave him a bullshit excuse to break up with him. He didn’t break down in the three and a half hour drive up to Dallas, didn’t break down until he saw Charlie open the door yawning. He didn’t move until he heard the door shut and lock behind her, before picking her up and settling on the couch. And only then did he remember cradling her in his lap as he cried his heartbreak out in the crook of her shoulder, his hands clenched in her hoodie.  
  
Breaking from his reverie as he felt long fingers slip through his hair, he turned his head slightly as he watched Charlie walk to the fridge, pull out milk, and drank straight from the carton. Watching her set down the carton on the counter and closed the fridge shut with her foot, Connor grinned as she ruffled her hair into something worse than the bedhead that she previously had. “Hey Char?” The Texan asked, as he followed her as she plopped on the other side of the couch and tucked her feet underneath her.  
  
“Hm?” Char hummed noncommittally as she dug through the couch cushions for the remote, only finding it when he fetched it from the side table next to him. Handing it over to her, he watched as she flipped through the channels not even looking as if she was seeing what was on. Watching her a couple more moments, he waited until her blue eyes came around to look at him, eyebrows raised and questioning.  
  
“Why d’ya walk ‘round in jus’ a hoodie ‘n panties?” He asked, straightforward and with clear curiosity lilting his voice. “’Specially wit’ me ‘ere.” He added, somewhat belatedly as he tilted his head to the side. He honestly didn’t mind, he’s seen his sister’s in less, and to be honest this was Charlie’s house. She could do whatever she wanted, and it’s not like the view was bad. Bringing the blankets up higher on his shoulders, he flipped part of it over his head.  
  
”I don’t change for anyone.” Charlie replied dryly, as she threw the remote on the table and reached over to yank on the blanket. They fought for that little bit of fabric before they settled for sharing. “And I hate getting dressed when I don’t have to. But I do have enough modesty to at least wear this.” She finished as she gestured to her clothes. Scooting down the couch, she tucked the blanket underneath her cheek as the two of them lazed on the couch.  
  
Connor appreciated it, because it was the simple things in life that made him happiest when he was depressed. And to be honest, he didn’t think he could ever be close with Daisuke if he ever came back. Not that Connor thought he would; Dai was meant for the bigger life. A life spent not in the country, but in the city, with the noise, and the businesses, and the social life. He jolted out of thought, when he was prodded in the leg.  
  
Glancing at Charlie, he smiled at the stern glare he was given. “Stop thinking about it… If he left you for another person, may he realize just what he had given up; bless his heart. I hope he realizes just how much of a network of support for Tai he had given up. If he left because he reckons he ain’t gay anymore, then I hope he perishes in the middle of hell for fucking up your life because he was curious.” She muttered before kicking Connor in the thigh.  
  
Laughing at the attack, he reached under the blanket and tickled her ankles. Amusing at the jerk and sharp glare, he raised his arms over his head as she beat him viciously with a couch pillow. He didn’t miss the small smile she had on her face and read the lines left unsaid. He knew she would always open her door for him, no matter what time of day or night it was, and for whatever reason.


End file.
